Haruhi's Heartbreak
by xxGothicPrincessxx
Summary: When Haruhi arrives at her apartment early, she finds an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"But Kyo-Chan, Haruhi won't be home for a few hours. We can just...fool around." Tamaki whines to the raven-haired boy.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "No." He says simply.  
"Kyoya, don't you love me!" Tamaki then sits in his corner, as usual, a dark cloud of rain suddenly over the blond; thundering and flashing.

"Very well, then. But I won't hold back." Kyoya kneels next to Tamaki and puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Tamaki smiles and turns towards Kyoya. He presses his lips to the raven haired boy's lips, knocking Kyoya off of his feet. They landed on the plush carpets, Tamaki on top.

Kyoya laughs and they continue kissing. Kyoya pulls away, "Shouldn't we get in bed?" He asks. Kyoya easily push Tamaki off.

Kyoya led the way to (Haruhi and Tamaki's) bed, towing Tamaki behind him. Kyoya climbs on top of the blonde and begin unbuttoning shirts. Kyoya leans to kiss Tamaki's chest and nibble his neck. Tamaki gasps and fumbles with Kyoya's pants buttons.

"I need you now." He says desperately. "Come on Kyoya, move a little."

Kyoya shrugs and kisses a trail down to Tamaki's abdomen, playing with the hem (?) of his pants. Tamaki moaned in anger and pleasure.

Kyoya removes the blonde's pants and boxers. Tamaki had a throbbing erection. Kyoya licks Tamaki's head and sucks. Tamaki moans in pleasure. He strokes Tamaki's balls and suck harder. Tamaki moans louder, grabbing at the other boy's head; threading his fingers in the soft black hair.

"Wait, Kyoya. I'm about to-"Tamaki practically scream, his back arch and white shoots inside Kyoya's mouth. Kyoya swallows it and wipes his mouth.

He started unbuttoning his own pants, his erection throbbing against his pants. He flips Tamaki over and thrusts into the blonde. He thrust slowly and carefully. Tamaki whines for a faster, harder pace. Kyoya rams into the blonde's backside. Tamaki moans loud, "Kyo-Chan. Kyoya. Ah-ah-ha."

Kyoya liked hearing Tamaki's voice chant his name, wanting him to scream it. Kyoya thrusts faster, harder, with the intent on hearing Tamaki scream. Kyoya hit Tamaki's sweet spot. Tamaki throws his head back and scream, loudly, enough to waken the apartment. Tamaki's head fall into the bed, so it'll muffle his cries. He grips the bed sheets in clenched fists and gasp and cry.

Kyoya started to get tired. He grips Tamaki's waist and move the blonde up and down onto his erection. The door opens and Kyoya turns towards the sound. Haruhi, wearing a plain shirt and jeans, stood in the doorway.

"Tamaki- Senpai, I'm-"Haruhi trails of, confused and heartbroken. "Tamaki- Senpai, w-what are you doing!" Haruhi screams, dropping her grocery bags. Tears form in her eyes and she runs right from the room.

Tamaki, finally broken from his euphoria, gets up from the bed and runs to the door to stare out, naked. "Haruhiiiiiii, He cries. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He falls to the carpet, head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's POV

_Why would Tamaki do this to me? I know they were best friends and all…but I'd never guess they would engage in…_

Haruhi had fallen onto her knees in the hallway of her apartment. Tears streamed down her face, but she could no longer make any sounds; only gasping and coughing. She swipes at her face and chokes. The picture flashes in her mind.

_I __loved __him. I told him I loved him. He told __me __he loved __me__. Is this how we are going to live? Me running around; working my ass off to provide for us, while he has sex with Kyoya-Senpai? Who else has he been having sex with, Hikaru? Kaoru? Honey!? I can't…live like this._

Haruhi picks herself up and walks back toward her apartment, but she won't be going to her door. She'll be going to Kaoru and Hikaru's.

Tamaki's POV

_I didn't mean to hurt her. I thought she was going….I just needed Kyoya. I needed a strong being that will take control. Unlike Haruhi, who'd just let me do whatever I wanted. I wanted to be….topped. I wanted to be taken control of. I wanted to be…I wanted a relationship like Hikaru and Kaoru's. A relationship with my…best friend. I'd only known Haruhi for a year._

Kyoya had left and Tamaki sits alone, tears streaming down his face. He hadn't even thought to put on his clothes or even move from his fetal position. It felt like if he would move, his body would shatter into a million pieces.

_ I didn't mean to hurt her…_

Tamaki buries his head into a pillow and drops into darkness, forgetting the pain, the world…and Kyoya.

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi knocks on Hikaru and Kaoru's door. She hits the wood harder, until she was taking her anger out on the door. She falls back into the carpet, curled up next to the twin's door.

_I loved him. My first love…_


End file.
